The Twin
by ProudMarineWife
Summary: Wrote this for a friend for Christmas. There will be more, it is an ongoing series. femslash


The Twin

A story starring Abby Sciuto

This was written as part of an ongoing series for my best friend's wife. She is a huge Abby fan. All original characters are mine, the random plot is mine. NCIS is not mine. That series belongs to whoever created it. I made no money off of this. I will never make money off of this. This is an unbeta'd story. I am working on my other stories but I am also doing homework, being a mom and a wife, and supremely busy.

12/24/13

December 15, 1995

"Abigail Sciuto, Forensic analyst for NCIS." The little Goth introduced herself to her counterpart for the joint investigation that pulled her away from her third week at NCIS an brought her to Fairchild Air Force base in Spokane, Washington.

The other woman was tall. _Amazonian_, Abby thought, _not tall. And I have never seen eyes that shade before. Are you allowed to wear purple contacts in the military? I must ask Gibbs._ Shaking herself from her thoughts, Abby offered her hand.

A surprisingly soft hand took hers. This was a cop, right? Her hands should be roughish and not soft like they are. The Airman smiled at her. It was a brilliant smile that made Abby's stomach tie itself in impossibly tiny knots.

"I am Major Reyen Strongfeather." The woman replied, "Air Force Office of Special Investigations. I look forward to your help, Miss Abigail Sciuto."

"Please call me Abby. Everybody does."

"Very well. Abby then. Please follow me to the lab."

December 23, 1995

"Abby, I need a favor." Reyen stated, not looking at her temporary partner as they evaluated fingerprints the old fashioned way. The women were taking a short rest from their investigation into whether a Marine had murdered his wife's brother, an Airman stationed at Fairchild. So far they had come up empty and were waiting for the lead investigators to return.

"What favor?" Abby asked, placing marker points on the blown up finger prints. She frowned, as the pair did not match. They were her prints. They should match.

"My parents do not usually celebrate Christmas. It is against our culture. But this year they gave in to peer pressure, for lack of a better word. Father has been "requested" to host his unit Christmas party. I need a friend to attend with me."

Abby's eyebrows hit her dyed hairline. Reyen was very close to violating a major military rule. "Like a DATE?" she squeaked, casting her gaze on the door to be sure they were alone.

"No, Abby. I am straight. Like a friend helping a friend." Reyen was amused; there was something adorable about her new friend. "Though my sister might be interested in you."

Abby's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "H-h-how did you know?" she had long ago given up denying her sexuality, but she thought that she had hidden it well on the base.

Reyen refused to answer the question. Instead she put her arm around the shorter woman's shoulders. "You have subtly and blatantly stared at my ass so much this month, McDonalds wanted to rent advertising space." She laughed as Abby blushed, "I assure you, my sister is identical in almost every way."

"Almost?" Abby asked, her curiosity overwhelming her embarrassment.

"Her eyes are gold and green."

December 24, 1995

Reyen paced outside of Abby's bathroom door in her assigned quarters. "Hurry up, Abby. If we do not beat my sister there, Father will flip his lid. I am not late- I am always first!"

"I am coming, miss impatient!" Abby flung open the door. She had brushed down her customary pigtales toned down her makeup. Subtle Goth had decided to appear for the evening and she suddenly looked her age as opposed to like a teenager. Reyen smiled approvingly and unceremoniously ushered Abby to her car.

She slammed the door shut and raced to the other side. Her own door was barely closed before the little sports car was speeding towards Officer Country. Abby watched the scenery fly passed in a terrifying blur. She had originally thought that they would be leaving the base, but instead they were moving deeper in.

They stopped in front of a large cookie cutter house. Other large cookie cutter houses surrounded it. There were no lawn ornaments, no window decorations. There was no personalization at all. The lawns were all cut to the same height, as though they were waiting to be inspected.

The door had a nameplate on it. It was the only thing that distinguished the houses. **COL. & MRS. A.J. STRONGFEATHER.** Reyen didn't bother knocking; she simply opened the door and shoved Abby through it. On the other side stood a tall man with dark hair and darker eyes. Too young to be Reyen's father, Abby assumed that this was a cousin or brother. At least until he kissed Reyen on the mouth, for longer than a minute. Definitely not a brother.

"Abby, this is Arturo Bentores, my fiancé." Reyen introduced, once he let her up for air, "He was supposed to be in California with his mother."

Abby nodded and opened her mouth to respond. What came out wasn't quite a word, more of a strangled yelp as the door flew open behind her and a person plowed into her back. The pair hit the floor in a tangle and Abby turned her head to see who had landed on her.

_Definitely female, I can feel that. _Abby analyzed in her head, _Tall, her head is against mine but can't feel her feet. _When she had turned far enough, Abby was confronted with her own reflection. The mirrored motorcycle helmet concealed her captors face.

The strange woman scrambled to her feet, muffled apologies streaming from behind the helmet's guard as she pulled Abby with her.

"It would mean more, Astoria, if she could hear you." Reyen commented dryly. She walked over to the newly named woman and pulled off her disguise.

Abby's breath caught. She had been so captivated by Reyen that she had memorized her features. The woman before her had the same face and hair, but her eyes. Instead of being fascinated by the color, Abby was pulled into their depth and lights. Shimmering gold with green flecks, a twist on the traditional hazel color that threatened to run off with Abby's mind.

Astoria held her hand out to Abby, who barely had the presence of mind to take it. "I am Astoria, the baby of the family. And I am so sorry I ran you over."

"Abby Sciuto. And don't worry about it." Abby smirked at the tall woman, "I rather like having beautiful women fall all over me."

Astoria grinned and gestured further in, "What do you say we ditch my sister and her tool," she winked at Arturo, who laughed. "And I introduce you around. We are all early enough that it is just the family right now."


End file.
